


The High King's Concubine

by EffingEden



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Dirty Talk, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/EffingEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Against all odds, they find each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The High King's Concubine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arnica](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=arnica).



> Comment_fic prompt, ' Narnia, Peter/Jill, some people prefer dirty talk in bed, some people speak High Narnian, some do both'

“Oh, you beautiful, wilful little slut,” Peter murmured in High Narnian, lifting his hips and thrusting against Jill’s palm as she rubbed him. “You’ve been wanting me for weeks, haven’t you? I’ve seen you watch me all through the meals and lectures. Following me just so you can catch me alone and get me to bend you over and fuck you… would you be so brave if you hadn’t seen the truth in my eyes? Hadn’t known I was blessed by Aslan?”

Jill had been staring at him enraptured. At the Lion’s name, she gasped deeply and spoke – in English. “You said His name! What else did you say? I know it was Narnian. You’ve been there, too. Oh, oh say something more! I miss it so.”

“You don’t understand what I’m saying?” Peter murmured, confused. To him, learning Narnian was like rediscovering his mothertongue. He, and his siblings, had taken to it with ease. But Jill showed no recognition, no understanding. Peter smirked. “Well, nevermind. You still want me to fuck you raw, don’t you?” She bit her lip and looked about ready to pounce him. “How shall I have you? If you are not versed in the language, you might know some of their… enjoyments. The feeding swans? No. The dryad and the Nyad? The Dance Of Stars?” She blushed and blinked. “Oh, so that’s where you got your taste for a good fucking. Well done, girl. I wonder who it was you enjoyed yourself with. The Stars take a skilled partner.”

He lifted her hand from him, she’d stopped rubbing him anyway, and kissed her palm. “I want to see your breasts heaving above me and I fuck up into you. I want to see sweat run down those soft, creamy slopes. I want to feel your nails claw my back as I pin you against the wall and thrust into you so slowly you scream you hate me.” He dropped to his knees, and lifted one of her feet, pulling the shoe and sock off it and kissing the instep. “I think you’re going to like my cock inside you.” After every few words he paused to kiss, lick, nibble his way up her ankle to her calf, then on to her knee. “In your slick velvet purse, in your tight dark star, but most of all, I think you’d like to take me in your mouth.” He was midway up her thigh, her hands in his hair and one leg hooked over his shoulder. He could smell the lovely, thick female scent radiating from her. He smirked up at her excited, anxious face. “Yes, you’re a cockhungry little whore. My beautiful concubine.” He slid his hands to the tops of her thighs and parted her, gazing at her slit for a moment before murmuring to her in a voice full of wondrous rapture, “Those are two very precious little cockholes. Look how hungry they are. I wish I could fill both at once. If we were in my time, I would fuck you on my throne in front of the whole court. Let them know just what a good little minx you are.”

Her nails were biting into his scalp she was clutching him so hard. “Please!” she gasped.

He smiled and went to work, feasting on her until she was shuddering, lost in her own delight.


End file.
